Thanksgiving Recoupling
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: A few additional scenes after the end of Thanksgiving Decoupling, Enjoy SOK


**Thanksgiving Recoupling **

**Ever wish the show went on for just a couple more scenes? Here ya go.**

Penny led the way up the last flight of stairs to the 4th floor landing. Sheldon supported between Leonard and Amy following closely behind. Sheldon was disheveled his tie hanging loosely about his neck. His eyes were glassy he leaned heavily on Amy and Leonard softly singing Swing Low, Sweet Chariot.

Amy shoved him upward on her shoulder, "Quit singing that Sheldon, you had a great time."

Sheldon got a whimsical smile on his face, "Even the vomiting was fun."

He laughed in almost a giggle as Penny opened the door to 4A. Leonard an Amy moved through the door as Penny stepped aside.

Leonard looked over his glasses at her, "We'll get him into bed then I'll be back."

Penny just smiled knowingly as they led Sheldon down the hallway. A few moments later Leonard was back walking down the hall. He smiled at Penny as he walked up. Her arms went around his neck as his hands went to her hips. They shared a short kiss staying nose to nose a moment.

Amy could be heard from the bedroom, "Sheldon I'm just helping you off with your jacket"

Penny nodded her head back toward the door, "Let's head to my place. I've had enough of beer busted Sheldon."

Leonard nodded and followed her out the door.

**Apt. 4B**

Penny sat back on the couch as Leonard poured them two glasses of red wine at the kitchen island. He brought them over to the couch sitting his on the table and handing the other glass to Penny. Leonard sat down on the couch then Penny slid over close to him with her right arm going around his neck snuggling her head into his shoulder.

Leonard was about to speak as Penny spoke, "I know you're sorry about being such a douche today."

Leonard was taken aback, "Well, yeah. I don't know if I'd have used the word douche. I think over reacted but. Okay I acted like a douche."

A smile crept across Penny's face, "I would have over reacted much worse than you did if you were the one that was suddenly married."

Leonard smirked, "I think we'd have had a much larger issue if I had been married to Zack"

Penny slapped his chest lightly with her hand, "You are so not funny. I'm actually not sure what I ever saw in Zack."

Leonard leaned back looking at her sideway, "Oh let's see, tall, good looking, and great hair. Did I mention tall?"

Penny just snuggled into his shoulder harder, "Well there is that."

Leonard tilted his head to lay on hers, "I can see why you would like Zack. He's a big gentle giant. The stuff that comes out of his mouth is hilarious though he has no clue."

Penny's face grew serious for moment, "After we broke up I think I was looking for someone I wouldn't get attached to, a guy that wasn't going to break my heart again."

Leonard was very thoughtful for a moment, "I always thought I was the one with the broken heart."

Penny was no longer smiling, "It cut both ways Leonard. I was lost for a long time. Then you were with Raj's sister. I had a really hard time with it."

Leonard lifted her chin so she faced him and kissed her softly. He looked into her eyes with concern on his face, "I never knew that."

Penny smiled at him, "Well now you do. How would you feel about having sex with a recently divorced woman?"

Leonard's smile appeared, "Recently annulled."

Penny chuckled, "Sounds as if I got fixed or something"

Penny unwound herself and stood extending her hand to Leonard, "Come on then. By the way that is the one thing I liked about Zack. He rarely corrected me and when he did he was usually wrong."

Leonard stood picking up his wine then took her hand, "Oh I can be wrong."

Penny just nodded as she led him toward her bedroom, "Oh you've been wrong plenty, it was the correcting me part I was talking about. Now shush."

**Apt 4B**

Amy got Sheldon under the covers at last. A surprise look came to her face as Sheldon's hand reached behind her head and pulled her face close to him.

He was about to kiss her, his lips right next to hers.

Sheldon softly said, "I love you", and then his head fell back down on the pillow the last words escaping his lips.

"Memaw"

Amy's face showed her chagrin but then a smile spread on her face. She leaned down and softly kissed Sheldon on his now unconscious lips,

Amy sat up with a large grin on her face, "Screw that, I'm counting it."

**Hope you all enjoyed this short ending.** **SOK**


End file.
